1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scope cover devices and more particularly pertains to a new scope cover device for protecting the surface of a gun scope and for heating the lenses of the gun scope to prevent fogging of the lenses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of scope cover devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,706 describes a device for positioning on a gun scope for protecting the scope from scratches and other damage. Another type of scope cover device is U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,146 having a substantially rigid material and which may be selectively lifted or lowered over a scope to protect the scope from damage. Yet another such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,953 which includes a flexible covering that may be positioned on a scope.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is not only used for protecting a surface of a scope, but which utilizes such a covering as a mounting for holding heat emitters on scope to prevent the fogging up of the lenses of the scope.